qiafandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Harringer
Jack Harringer is a recurring character in QIA. Biography Background Jack grew up in Athens, Alabama, where he conned many people when he was young ("Luxembourg"). Robert Tunneson In 2002, he was living with his sister Jessica in an apartment in Harlem. Already aware of his abilities in spite of this being prior to the 2008 Incident, Jack went on a job for a man named Cotter, to retrieve his father's ring from Rome. Unbeknownst to him, he was observed during this job by the London Field Team from the year 2020, based on information given to them by Tereza Porizkova. ("Jack", "Fugitive", "Rome") After arriving back home after the job, a man named Robert Tunneson showed up at his door, claiming that the item he had taken for Cotter was his property. Jack tried to explain that he had already handed the item over, but Tunneson had Jack tied up anyway while he beat Jessica to death with a baseball bat. Eventually deciding that Jack really was telling the truth, Tunneson left, and Jack swore revenge. ("Jack") Luxembourg Before he met the London Field Team (but after they had met him), Jack was involved in an infraction in Luxembourg, involving him pursuing assassin Aleksander Volkov, for reasons as yet unknown. He ended up killing Volkov, thereby preventing the infraction, but was almost killed by Tom Burt (in retaliation for him abducting Tunneson in Dubai, although Jack did not know about any of this at this point). He was saved, however, by Sarah Cunnington, who Jumped with him (ironically using skills that Jack would later teach her) to her hotel room. From here he Jumped back to his own timeline and returned to his apartment in Tribeca, New York, where he was confronted by an eyepatch-wearing, sword-wielding Ethan Taylor, who passed him a USB drive and asked him to give it to Enora Gallou in Dubai, when the time was right ("Luxembourg"). Jack would later ask for immunity for his actions in Luxembourg as part of his price for helping the team to apprehend Tunneson in Dubai ("Dubai"). Enora Possibly acting on advice from Ethan, Jack met Enora Gallou when she was just six years old, coincidentally (or not?) on the same day as she first met Sarah ("Enora"). However, he later admitted to her that, in his timeline, this was not the first time they had met ("Dubai"). He appeared to Enora again eight years later and gave her a package of information and evidence pointing to Louis White as being responsible for her father's death, as well as a letter warning her about Tom Burt. ("Enora") In Dubai, Jack gave Enora the USB drive that Ethan had given to him, claiming that he'd been holding onto it for her for a very long time ("Dubai"). It was later revealed that the drive contained evidence suggesting that Tom is a traitor within the London Hub ("Jilani"). Sarah Jack was present during the Manchester mission; he offered to buy Sarah a drink shortly before the fight at the Hacienda nightclub. ("Manchester") Later, in Paris in October 2019, Jack followed Sarah, Tom and Enora into a cafe. However, he quickly fled as soon as he realised that Sarah had recognised him from Manchester. Tom and Sarah pursued him, finally catching up with him on a rooftop, where they interrogated him. Jack claimed that both their meetings had been coincidence; he had been in Manchester pursuing Robert Tunneson on account of him owing Jack a lot of money, and he had recognised her in Paris and had followed them out of curiosity. Tom attempted to arrest him regardless, but before he could, Jack kissed Sarah and then Jumped. ("Paris") In Dubai, Jack set Sarah on her journey in learning how to exploit her powers as a Natural and to Jump without needing a Hub. Together they Jumped to his apartment on the 106th floor of the Burj Khalifa in the present day and celebrated the dawn of the new year, 2020. Shortly after the midnight celebrations, Jack and Sarah slept together, which led to Sarah becoming pregnant with Jack's child. ("Dubai", "Sides", "Rome") The following morning, his apartment was raided by a mysterious man, and the two of them jumped - literally, out of the window ("Dubai"). While in mid-air, Jack and Sarah both Jumped back to her hotel room in 2016 ("Milcha"). Shortly after (for him), when Sarah followed him to San Francisco with Robert Tunneson, she convinced him to let her take Tunneson, even after he had told her his reasons for wanting to kill the Reclaimer. This may have damaged their relationship somewhat. ("Jack") Robert Tunneson Jack first appeared during the Manchester mission, although his presence was undetected at the time. He was there waiting for his enemy, Robert Tunneson, but he decided against action after the London Field Team ended up engaging in gunfire with Owen Farley ("Manchester"). Jack later explained his presence in Manchester by claiming that Tunneson owed him money, rather than the truth about his sister ("Paris"). Jack showed up in Dubai, 2016 at the same time as the London Field Team were once again tracking Robert Tunneson. He helped with the arrest of Tunneson, and agreed to further help them with their operation there in return for, among other things, immunity for Luxembourg ("Dubai"). Later, following Sarah and Ethan's successful mission, Jack took Robert Tunneson, who had been in the Field Team's custody, by threatening Sarah at gunpoint, and Jumped with him ("Milcha"). However, he was unaware that he had been tagged with a tracking device during a future return to the mission, and so when he arrived with Tunneson at his destination - San Francisco, 2012 - he was confronted almost immediately by Sarah, who eventually persuaded him to relinquish his chance for revenge and allow her to take Tunneson into custody in order to save Agent Hafiz's life. ("Jack") Arrest Chronologically for Jack (but two months later for the Field Team), as soon as he returned from San Francisco to his home in Tampa, he was arrested for the infraction in Rome, taken back to London in 2020 and sentenced to imprisonment in the Void. However, shortly before his incarceration began, Jack made a deal with Ben Scallon, giving him the means to spend eternity violently beating his nemesis, Robert Tunneson, who was also a resident of the Void. ("Rome") This was later confirmed by Erik Draper as being a present-day infraction, who sent Sarah to break him out again, in which she succeeded. After recovering with Sarah in the year 2022, Jack left without saying goodbye. ("Unnatural", "Witchfinder") He later returned to the Void Facility in secret, and murdered Tunneson ("Hall"). Work with Ethan For reasons as yet unknown, Jack appears to be employed, alongside Ethan, for an unspecified person, for the purpose of finding Jarrad Foley ("Sides"). Future Death At some point in the future, Jack, working for Fran, releases Sarah from her older self's custody, citing that he was doing so "for Noah". He then takes Daniel MacKenzie to Sophie King in Dublin, and then meets with Emil Salastas in Crozet, France - a location close to where the LHC will one day be built. He picks up some documents from Salastas, but they are interrupted by a Pariah, who murders Jack and takes the documents. ("Season One Prologue", "Season One Epilogue", "Fugitive") Appearances Season One Season Two Notes: 1Unnamed, 2Uncredited, 3Flashbacks Unanswered Questions * Who is employing Jack and Ethan to find Jarrad Foley? * At the point of his releasing Sarah from Fran's custody, was he already aware that he was about to be sent to his death? ** Did Fran know this? * Who is Noah? Trivia Jack Harringer is the very first person to appear in the QIA series, in the Season One Prologue. It is remarked by Mike Duncan that there are no records or mentions of Jack anywhere, suggesting that he is either from the future, or he is using an alias ("Dubai") - this is later confirmed after his real name, Jack Cooper, is revealed in "Jack". Jack is a Natural ("Dubai"). Jack owns an apartment on the 106th floor of the Burj Khalifa in Dubai, as well as a penthouse flat in London ("Dubai"). The apartment in the Burj Khalifa is leased under the name 'Matthew Williams', which could be a potential alias ("Jilani"). He also owns a ranch in Tampa, Florida, named "Jess' Ranch" (presumably named after his sister). Jack may or may not be working for Erik Draper; he has been working with Sophie King on her surveillance of Sarah, but in what capacity or why is not yet known ("Dorody"). Jack is portrayed by Colin Gasper in photographic performances. Category:Characters